


Monster Boy Encyclopedia World Guide: Fallen Heroes

by LivingOrder



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia, Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOrder/pseuds/LivingOrder
Summary: Because there is no world guide to the monster boy encyclopedia, so I made my own. Enjoy there probably won't be enough edits, if you want you could go see the original now leave the link at the end. Plus this is an alternate universe where monster boys coexist with monster girls.





	1. About Lesestie

A religious nation that no longer currently exists because it was dropped into the demon realm at the hands of the lilim Druella and Her twin brother and also her partner in crime, Dreas. Before it fell, the king “Castor Bistoa Lescatie” made the faith of the chief god the main religion. The Order was extremely powerful, and basically all of the nation's important offices were filled by individuals from the upper echelon of The Order. It was an enormous nation which boasted the second most powerful military among all order-aligned states at the time. What's more important than it's size and population is the fact that it was the number one hero producing nation in the world.

There was an extremely substantial number of organizations and facilities that raised people from childhood into disciples to fight for The Order, and many heroes who received god's divine protection appeared. For that reason, the religious nation of Lescatie was the hope of humanity and The Order, and an extremely large threat to the monsters; however, the light of hope was extinguished in the blink of an eye due to Druella and Dreas's invasion. It is said that there was a lot of dissent amongst the people to begin with because the nation was managed by the upper echelon of The Order for the Order's conveniences.

In contrast with the dazzling central district, there were many slums where people suffered under heavy taxation, and besides that, many of the heroes who mostly lived in the central district, especially young heroes, didn't think highly of the government that ignored their will and tried to manipulate their lives. The hearts of the most important force, the heroes, were not with the religious nation of Lescatie, and more and more of them went over to the Twins side. We could say that this is the reason for the nation's defeat. The religious nation of Lescatie was formerly a symbol of glory to The Order, but it's presently a huge disgrace because of how quickly it fell, and the failure to recapture it.

Demon Realm Nation "Lescatie"

A former religious nation that was dropped into the demon realm by the lilim Druella (but split the land due her brother's rule). The queen " Francisca Mistel Lescatie" rules, but she is infatuated with Druella who changed her into a monster, so she's a puppet and Druella holds the true authority. The left over hero-raising facilities and churches were mainly converted into pleasure quarters for the entertainment of monsters and incubi and succubi. Compared to other demon realms, these many facilities are distinguished as being even more radically obscene.

The entire nation was converted into a Demon Realm, and it is filled with extremely thick demonic energy. It's always dusky, and demonic energy shines eerily. It has become a country that is extremely easy for monsters to live in. The demonic energy gets thicker as one approaches the central district, and once inside the castle, it is so thick that it causes the monsters to become sexually excited and lose themselves. Additionally, in the middle of the castle in the throne room there are several monsters of enormous power including "Wilmarina" who continuously have sex with one man, and highly thick demonic energy is always being produced. It is the space where it is most concentrated.

If an ordinary human enters, it is so potent that they will change into a monster just from being showered in the demonic energy. "Amanomiya Koyoi" who was introduced in the first book did well to endure it. Additionally, it has worsened since Koyoi became an inari. Also, to the delight of the monsters who live in Lescatie, a mass of this highly condensed demonic energy is released into the city on holidays by Koyoi, who excels at controlling demonic energy. This mass of demonic energy drops in appropriate areas throughout the city depending on Koyoi's whim.

For a while, the area around where it was dropped becomes overflowing with highly thick demonic energy. A narcotic effect is induced that ignites the passion of monsters and incubi and succubi making them feel the best. Having sex with their partners in this state amplifies the pleasure and arousal they would normally experience by many orders of magnitude. The demonic energy lingers for several days and during this time their arousal never subsides and their bodies never grow tired. They continuously feel amazing and experience the greatest pleasure. For monsters who desire to spend their days indulging in pleasure with their husband or wife, it's probably the happiest holiday ever. It is said that when the holidays come around, the monsters of Lescatie anticipate having these presents dropped where they live, and everyone starts getting restless.


	2. What a monster is?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about the monsters now. Please Reconsider this is only a alternate universe of the monster girl encyclopedia. You should really cheap it out.

The life forms called monsters all have different traits and values than humans, and they think and behave based on those. I'll explain the unique ecology and values of monsters so that you the reader can grasp the differences and similarities compared with humans and understand them better. However, even though we generalize them all as monsters, there are actually many different races of monsters that exist. For example, since all monsters seek to have sex with human women, most of them have no resistance to discussing it and related topics. But among them, there are some that have a strong sense of shame, or pride, and for that reason, there are also some races that would normally hesitate to discuss the topic of sex. However, it's certainly true that even they are far more lustful compared to humans, and once their devilish nature awakens, they display the same lasciviousness as other monsters.

So, it is extremely difficult to make a sweeping generalized introduction to these beings known as “monsters” which include a mix of a variety of races with different ecologies. The ecology of monsters that I'll be describing here is very generalized and only applies to the average monster, but on the other hand, please bear in mind that it's the form revealed by the fundamental essence that all monsters share in common.

 

The concept of monsters

Monster is a general term for various races that are reigned over by the Demon Lord.

Formerly, in the age when the old Demon Lord ruled the monsters that is called “the age of the former Demon Lords”, monsters were grotesque creatures that devoured humans and spread death. However, since an immensely powerful Human turned Incubus took over and became the new Demon Lord next to the Succubi Demon Lord, we've entered an age called “the new Demon Lord's age”, and the monsters forms have changed dramatically. All of them now have beautiful, alluring figures resembling human men. They attack humans, just as they did when they were grotesque creatures, however the meaning behind it is completely different.

The monsters of the present have been heavily influenced by the nature of the Demon Lord who is a incubus and their main food is the same as that of the Demon Lord, living energy called “mana” that is contained within the cum, saliva, etc. of human women. Also, just as it appears, half of the monsters population are male. Presently, a Monster boys have never been confirmed to reproduce with a thier female counterpart. For that reason, when they reproduce, they must have sex with a human woman. And more than anything, in general, all “monsters” are lustful, and instinctual. They are devoted to pleasure and desire, especially the desire to have sex with women. Due to these goals, they coercively have sex with human women, and attack them in order to rape them.

Races of Monsters

 

No matter what, “monster” is a general term for various races. By definition, monsters don't have “mana” within their bodies beforehand, and each race has its own unique “demonic energy”, but due to the influence of the Demon Lord, all male monsters ended up having “incubus' demonic energy” inside their bodies as well. Humans, elves, angels, etc. , races other than monsters, have energy within their bodies, but when they are assaulted by monsters, etc. , they get violated by demonic energy, energy is driven away and expelled and it disappears so that they are twisted like monsters, and so these races of men are also treated the same as monsters.  
If we classify the monsters into rough categories based on appearance and disposition, we can divide them as “beastman type”, “demon type”, “reptile type”, “undead type”, etc., and then we can classify them more minutely by tying together races with similar forms **and traits such as “lamia family” “wolf family” “incubus family” “harpy family,” etc.

Additionally, the lamia family can be divided into the smallest units, “races” such as “lamia”, “medusa”, “echidna”, etc. But even monsters of the same family can differ wildly in form and traits depending on the race. Monsters are beings that are extremely rich in diversity.

In the other volume, “Monster Girl Encyclopedia I”, various races of monsters were introduced in detail with illustrations. In the introductions from the encyclopedia only one individual is portrayed in the illustrations, but of course they have individual differences. Physique, facial features, clothing, etc. things that aren't set by the race's inherent special traits, vary depending on the individual. However, from a human standpoint, in the case of individuals of the same race, they often feel like they have a similar atmosphere about them for some reason, and since there are a lot of points that are similar or matching in terms of looks and personality, someone knowledgeable can distinguish the differences between races with similar forms, and even someone with little knowledge can probably sense it: “Are these two the same race?” “Although they look similar, I think they're different races.” The illustrations in the monster girl encyclopedia are the average forms of those races in general.

In the explanations of monsters, the words “original race”, “sub-race”, etc. are sometimes used. “Original races” are the monsters that founded the races of monsters classified in families such as “○○ family”. For example, for the lamia family, it's “lamia”, for the slime family, it's “slime“, etc. Amongst all the monsters of ○○ family, the original race is the oldest race. It is supposed that most of the monsters belonging to ○○ family derived or evolved from the original race. They have the basic nature of monsters of ○○ family, and the original race is fundamentally supposed to be the most numerous of all monsters in the ○○ family. “sub-race” is a general term for monsters that derived or evolved from original races.

For example, medusa and echidna are regarded as sub-races of lamia, the original race. Sub-races are distinguished by having parts of their form and nature in common with the original species. If they have high abilities or special abilities compared to the original race, they are often described as “higher races”, but humans just call them that. With a few exceptions, the monsters themselves aren't aware of any kind of hierarchy based on that.

It is easy for peculiar sub-species to emerge in special environments. In the desert region, snowy region, Zipangu region, etc. many peculiar monsters unique to those regions can be seen. “Mutated races” are extremely special even amongst sub-species. As the name suggests, they come from mutations of the original race. “King Slime” is a mutation of “slime”, “alice“ and “alp” are mutations of “Incubus”, “hobgoblin” is a mutation of “goblin“, etc.

When the original race reproduces, mutations may be born very rarely. Also, sometimes they are only born under extremely special circumstances. Compared to the original species, they have a hugely different nature and traits, so we are treating them as a different race out of convenience, but technically they are just varied individuals of the original race. When a monster of a mutated race reproduces, the children born won't be monsters of the same mutational variant, but children of the original race. For example, if a hobgoblin has children, goblins will be born. If an alp has children, incubi will be born. However, when monsters of mutated races reproduce, the chance for a mutant to be born is slightly higher than normal. After a very long time, it is eventually possible for them to become an independent race of monsters. Additionally, this will be discussed in a later item, but for monster fathers and monsters of the original race, the birth of a mutant monster is an extremely happy event.


	3. Humans Perspective on Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELP....on to human's perspectives...YAY??

Humans That Hate Monsters

 

The only reason the monsters of the present attack humans is to mate and get mana. They don't kill people and devour human flesh like the monsters in the age of the former Demon Lords. Monsters never rob the lives of the women they attack. However, they certainly were bitter enemies of humanity in the past, so there is antagonism, and besides that, The Order which worships the Chief God who is regarded as the creator of the world, has an extremely strong influence among humans. According to The Order's teachings, “monsters are beings that corrupt mankind and lead us to ruin.” Besides that, there is even some false information being spread around a lot that says “monsters use their forms to bewitch humans, and then brutally kill them and greedily devour their flesh.”

Since the age of the former Demon Lords, the majority of humanity has kept faith in god and The Order, and lived their lives with values in line with the The Order's teachings, and as far as they're concerned, it's the truth. They hate monsters and are extremely afraid of them. Women who are actually attacked by monsters become their prisoners, and to them all it looks like is the reason they don't come back is “the women were killed and eaten.” It increases the credibility of the teachings and the false information.

The majority of humans live in such states where the influence of The Order is strong, and monsters are rejected. These states are called “anti-monster states”. To them, even in the present, monsters are “enemies of humanity” that should be slain. Knights and heroes are dispatched by The Order to slay monsters. Sometimes armies are also raised for attempting invasions of the Demon Realm. However, there are many who realized the true forms of the monsters and realized that The Order is lying by actually meeting or being attacked by monsters.

Even the heroes and knights of The Order who had always despised monsters until then can't sense any wickedness or animosity from the friendly attitude of the monsters of the present, and the pure and straightforward love and affection that they direct towards women, so it disturbs them. Not only that, they are beings with literally superhuman charm that is hard to resist and even their appearance and behavior are enough to make prisoners of women. Once they've had sex with them, it's over. The faith in god of the adherents of The Order, and all the values they cultivated in their lives crumble away easily, overwritten by a fondness for monsters, and obscene desire. Most of the people who get involved with monsters in this way become their prisoners, and there is no end to the number of those who have thrown out the teachings of The Order, and chosen the path of living with monsters.

 

Humans that are friendly towards monsters

Although they are in the minority, in recent years they have been increasing. The nations that accept and live with monsters are called “monster friendly states.” Most residents are those who doubt the teachings of The Order, those who were charmed by monsters, and those who have lived with monsters since they were born. Those unstained by The Order's doctrine would never hate monsters which are friendly towards humans. Without the obstacle that is The Order, the monsters are able to fully exhibit their ability to imprison women, and all of the work  
Women of monster friendly states end up being fond of monsters and desiring them.

Humans who live near monsters naturally come closer and closer to sharing their values even without having sex with them due to prolonged exposure to their charm and trace amounts of demonic energy. Even from the viewpoint of humans in monster friendly states, monsters are awfully lewd, but as they're gradually stained with their values, they don't feel disgusted. On the contrary, they feel that they're attractive. After always living beside them, being charmed by them, and having sex with them many times, the women go wild for the monsters, and are ruled by a strong love and desire that never goes away.


	4. Realations with monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as stated this will be about the monster boys since there is one with monster girls made by KC.

Encounters with Monsters

As explained before in previous sections, monsters are beings that absolutely need human women both as food and as reproductive partners. Due to the nature of the monsters of the present, they strongly seek human women. As handsome, lustful predators, if they chance upon a human woman, they will most likely assault, and attempt to rape and have sex with her. Though its form has changed, the urge to assault women is a deeply ingrained instinct that is a remnant of the age of the former Demon Lords. To have sex with human women is one of the most deeply rooted fundamental desires that monsters have. The urge for sex arises from two strong desires, “lust”, the desire to seek pleasure from sex, and “appetite”, the desire to seek sweet mana, and they love to give into these desires.

Direct assault isn't their only method of “predation.” For one thing, all monsters are highly attractive beings, having literally supernatural charm and beauty. Women find them irresistible, and they take advantage of it to entice women into having sex with them. Furthermore, there are those who excel at charm magic, and those who release demonic energy or pheromones in order to give women mating fever and drive them wild. After pouring it into a woman, conversely, they make her attack them. The temptation of monsters is extremely powerful. Unable to bear the lust that arises due to the monsters' temptation, even the moral and rational soldiers of The Order often end up having sex with them instead of executing them.

Also, in certain lands, there are marketplaces and auction houses where monsters that were defeated and captured by humans are sold as slaves, but even so, it's actually the monsters that are pulling the strings behind the scenes. It is said that all of the monsters being sold are only those who deliberately lost to humans and let themselves be captured because they personally desired “to have a woman take care of them.” They use charm magic and demonic energy to entice women into “running markets and auctions” “buying them” “training them” and “feeding them.” The slavers themselves aren't even aware of it, but they're being pulled along by strings. Even the winning bidders are being completely manipulated so that the monsters can choose their own “master.” In cases where a human woman tries to rape a monster, she may think she's doing it of her own will, but more often than not it's actually a result of her being tempted and lead on by the monster being raped himself. Other than that, monsters have various other abilities that they use to tempt and enthrall men, and they will try to have sex with a woman using all sorts of methods. 

Monsters that Imprison

In this way, most of the time when a human woman meets a monster, she'll probably end up getting ravished and having sex with him. A monster's body isn't just to draw looks from women, it's specialized for pleasuring women. From birth their instinct endows them with the knowledge of how to please a woman, and they have techniques for giving women pleasure. If a woman ever has sex with one of them even once, she'll become a prisoner of the exquisite pleasure that a monster's body gives her, and she won't ever be able to forget having sex with that monster until her last breath. And while having sex with a monster again and again, the woman will end up wanting to have sex with him even though it was originally forced, and eventually she will adapt to where having sex with him will be a priority in her life.

In the case that the partner was a monster that has a grotesque lower body, such as snake, spider, etc. even if the woman at first hated and feared that grotesque body, once she has sex with him, even that grotesque body will appear handsomely lewd, and she'll end up feeling that it's unbearably sweet.

The monsters don't always just imprison women through sex. Their every action tempts women and charms them. Even a casual utterance or gesture can make their beauty and loveliness charmingly stand out, and at times, it is their lasciviousness that stands out, and they drive women absolutely crazy. Additionally, the strong love they have for women can be felt through sex, as well as their normal conduct and gestures.

Because of that, women don't just become prisoners of the pleasure they get from sex. They end up having unbearable feelings of love for the monster as a man, and as an individual, and their body and heart end up both getting completely charmed by the monster, so they become prisoners. Most women who have become a monster's prisoner could never think of leaving them.

The soldiers of The Order who give in to temptation and have sex with a monster become unable to kill the monster before their eyes that they had tried to execute. They choose to flee with him, abandoning the kingdom and The Order. Female slavers who capture monsters will become prisoners of the monsters they were going to sell, give up slaving, and go live with them. Once a woman has had sex with one of them, she becomes unable to resist the pleasure she receives from the monster until the very end. For example, even if she were released after being attacked by a monster, if they've had sex, then she'll be unable to forget that devilish pleasure, and she'll want to be attacked by the monster again, so she'd probably end up going to the monster's dwelling on her own.

 

Monsters that Become Prisoners

After a monster assaults and has sex with a woman, in the case that the monster liked the woman, he won't release the woman afterwards. He'll want to keep her at his side, continuing to have sex to gain mana. In this way, when a monster really likes a woman, his instinct ends up recognizing her as his wife. Half of the monsters are male that exist, and human women are females to them. They do get married, but to monsters being married isn't just emotion and an agreement. Their interest and lust for the woman who becomes their “wife” swells. They become extremely fond of the odor of her sweat, and the taste of her cum, and it highly arouses them. They end up having even greater “appetite” “lust” and “affection” for the woman. On the other hand, their lust and interest in other women grows thin. Their energy tastes bland, or even disgusting. And then, they stop acknowledging women other than their “wife” as females or prey, and they only seek and have sex with their “wife.”

Monsters who have obtained a “wife” go through changes that are not just mental, but physical as well. Their already alluring body changes to match with their wife's, adapting into “a body just for their wife” to suit her tastes so they can get even more pleasure from their wife, and they can give their wife even more pleasure and make her happy, resulting in them being able to milk even more mana. Also, in human settlements where monsters coexist with humans, etc. where monsters live in places close to humans, if a monster develops feelings for a specific woman, at that point, her instinct will recognize that woman as her “wife”, and it's not uncommon for her body and heart to begin changing before she even assaults him and before they even have sex.

To monsters that have wives, their wives is most precious to them and she takes priority over anything else. Having sex with their wife gives them more joy and pleasure than anything else, and they're happiest at that time. Even though the monsters are lustful hedonists, they treat the woman they chose as their “wife” extremely wholeheartedly, and this is why they value her even more than they value themselves. There are many explanations for why this trait exists such as:

“To make it so that they don't fight over prey with other monsters.”

“By further charming the woman and adapting to her body, they're able to obtain greater amounts of energy with more efficiency.”

But it is said that it may just be that this is simply because the personality of the current Demon Lord who changed the nature of the monsters to be as it is now is being reflected straight into the monsters' instinct.

Monsters can sense when a woman is strongly stained with “demonic energy” or a monster's scent, and they can tell that that woman is a “monster's wife” and whose wife she is. Among monsters, there is an implicit understanding that when a human woman is already another monster's husband, she belongs to that monster, and they shouldn't assault her at random, so women who have become a monster's wife basically don't get assaulted by monsters. However, in the case that the monster really feels strongly about the woman, or in the case of races that are fundamentally polygamous, that's not necessarily true.

If a monster feels so strongly about a woman that her instinct has recognized the woman as his “wife”, and he's already begun to change into a male exclusively for her, then there's no way he’s going to be able to ignore her intense desire merely because of something like an implicit understanding. he'll give in to the urge, assault the woman, and fuck her. After that, the monsters who share a “wife” will end up living together, cooperating at times to milk energy from the woman, and at other times, fighting over who gets to have sex with him longer and more often. Once this happens to a woman, she'll have to catch all the desire of multiple lascivious monsters with her one body. She'll end up having to keep offering them large amounts of mana, every day switching off, or perhaps, doing all of them at the same time.


	5. Diet of Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder.....what do is a monster's favorite kind of cupcakes

Spirit Energy

Most monsters feed on the vital "spirit energy”, that human women have a lot of. They absorb it inside their body and convert it into “demonic energy”, the vital energy of monsters. For monsters, spirit is a delicious treat that is far better than any other kind of food. Monsters that obtain and taste spirit energy will be engulfed in powerful ecstasy and joy. Even monsters that mainly eat things besides energy can still take in energy and convert it to demonic energy. To them, a man's energy is a sweet treat.

Spirit energy is plentiful in human bodily fluids, especially cum. Besides drinking it through their mouth and ingesting it, they most prefer to milk it out using their penis by having sex with a woman. Since energy is mainly taken in through sex in this manner, while “sex” is an act of reproduction for monsters, at the same time it is also “feeding.” Additionally, the taste and smell of spirit energy lingers faintly on a man's body, and is comparatively thicker on the vagina. Monsters can enjoy the taste by licking a man's body, or taking it in their mouth or penis. For monsters, a woman's very existence itself is like a sweat treat because she has spirit energy within her body that they can taste and enjoy by licking, sucking, and having sex, resulting in pleasure that soothes their body and heart.

For that reason, monsters say “Delicious.” or “Looks delicious.” when they see a human woman, and they refer to sex as “eating”.

Since monsters build up demonic energy by obtaining spirit, monsters that have more sex with women and get more energy poured inside them generally become stronger individuals. The more powerful a monster becomes, the more spirit energy he requires, and they never get tired of consuming it. For monsters it's like a drug: the more they absorb, the more they want, so when more spirit energy is poured inside them, not only do they become more powerful, they grow into much more lustful monsters.

The spirit energy of each individual woman has a distinctive feel and taste. Humans can't sense it, but monsters are sensitive to it, and because of that, it's possible for them to sense and distinguish the presence of individual women based on the trace amounts of spirit energy that a woman scatters around.

Wife's Spirit energy

 

The taste of spirit energy is greatly influenced by the state of the monster when he ingests it. When they have sex, the quality of energy increases and the more powerful their love and desire for a woman becomes. In other words, the energy of the woman they recognize as their “Wife” is the highest quality energy to a monster, and there is no better treat. Just having cum, which contains spirit, on the tip of their tongue will cause the scent of it to completely enrapture them, and if it is poured inside their bodies, then they will be engulfed by the greatest happiness due to the sensation of being stained only by their wife and having their body and heart become full of their wife, along with the thick taste of their wife which they most prefer.

Once they taste their wife's spirit, not only does the energy of other women become unpalatable, it becomes so disgusting that it makes them feel like throwing up. Most monsters that have known the taste of their wife's energy become a prisoner of that energy, practically entering a state of cum addiction. Once this happens, sex with monsters improves: they offer stickier oral service, sexual intercourse becomes more frenetic and lasts longer, and they avariciously covet even the energy included in saliva, so kisses will change to become deeper and more lewd.

The odor they can sense from the faint energy released by their wife also fans their arousal and makes them unbearably horny, so if they smell it directly, their body and heart will melt into a sticky mess, and make them unable to think about anything but tasting their wife's spirit.

For them, it's best to have cum which includes energy poured into either their mouth, but having thier semen splatter on their wife's body and having her body painted white with thier semen is never unpleasant to them. Even though they'd feel like it was a waste, having their whole body covered in thier own semen and its odor would allow them to sense their wife from all over their body and make them experience strong ecstasy whether they like it or not.

Once they're totally out of it, they will unconsciously scoop up the semen on their body with their fingers and carry it to their thier wife's mouth, or spread it and rub it into their body even more to get the feeling and odor of the energy to remain on their body. Humans can't sense it, but as for monsters, especially those smelling their wife's mana, the thick, sweet scent strongly tickles their nostrils. Since it continues to linger for quite a while even after they wash it off, they can keep feeling happiness and joy from being indefinitely engulfed in the odor of their own energy. (Wierd I know.)

The Other Stuff They Eat

Spirit energy is the greatest treat for monsters, but there are many of them that mainly eat food other than mana, and even monsters that mainly eat energy can also replenish nutrients by eating normal food.

There are also monsters that prefer to eat the raw flesh of wild animals or wild grasses, but their sense of taste is basically extremely similar to that of humans. With a few exceptions, monsters can also eat cooked stuff made with ingredients that are edible for humans. Among the monsters, there are many that seize women and keep them at their side, and perhaps for that reason, monsters seem to instinctively know what humans eat, and many cook to feed women.

Since monsters can survive just by having sex with women, eating normal food is often for other reasons besides getting basic nourishment. Even among monsters that primarily feed on mana, there are many that also taste and enjoy food purely for amusement. Also, since there are various foods with a variety of effects among the foods of the Demon Realm that improve sex with women such as fruits that boost monsters' charm and abilities, cause monsters to go into heat, or heighten sexual sensitivity, etc. there are many who periodically eat “prisoner fruits” as a dessert to enhance their own charm, and use the various ingredients of the Demon Realm to cook and eat “appetizers” which make sex with women more delicious. There are also monster chefs who specialize in such “appetizers”, and in the cities of the Demon Realm there are restaurants run by monster chefs that are said to be popular with monster and succubi couples.

Additionally, there are also nutritional supplements made using energy collected by "golems". They're drugs for monsters that can't get a human woman, and a tiny amount replenishes a huge amount of energy compared to normal food, but since this energy that's not obtained through sex with women is bland and doesn't taste very good, it's basically not preferred. It tastes especially disgusting to monsters who have tasted their “wife's mana” at least once as described before, and it's not something they can bring themselves to drink.

Furthermore, it seems the monsters of the “age of the former Demon Lords” preferred to eat human flesh, but the monsters of the present have changed greatly, so they instinctively find the idea of killing and eating humans to be disgusting, and they wouldn't even consider it.


	6. The Body and Abilities of a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boi not much edits huh?

Monster's Body

The monsters' forms range from being not much different from that of a human man, to a variety of forms that are like a human man mixed with anomalous parts, such as a man with wings instead of arms, or a man's upper body combined with a different lower body, etc. Although they have various forms, as for the part of them that has the form of a man, it may be a handsome, full-figured, voluptuous tempter, or it may be an adorably lovely little boy who stimulates a woman's protective instinct and desire for dominance whether she likes it or not. Either way, they are all extremely attractive and ideal to women.

And it's not just the sight of them. If a woman touches the faintly flushed soft skin that they show off even once, he'll be enthralled, and it'll make her want to hold them tight and keep touching that skin forever. The inhuman blue, green, etc. skins of some races are also alluringly beautiful, and they'll draw a woman's eyes and imprison him with their devilish charm. Furthermore, even their body odor sweetly and pleasantly tickles a woman's nostrils. A monster's male scent is peculiar and good, awakening the female instinct inside of women. It makes a woman want to be engulfed in the smell forever.

Many monsters have extremely durable bodies and high physical abilities compared to humans. Some races have high athletic abilities and freakish strength, and they are easily capable of robbing the lives of untrained humans, but of course they never think of any such thing, and they hardly ever actually do it. To them, those athletic abilities and freakish strength are not for that purpose. Instead, they're mainly used for capturing women and having sex. Besides, their overflowing stamina is for having sex with a woman again and again over a long period of time, and their strong legs and loins are for getting on top of a woman and shaking their hips violently.

Additionally, a monster's body is specialized for having sex with women, and it is built to be sensitive to all of the pleasure that they can receive from a woman. Even when women fuck them violently enough to break a human woman, they don't feel any pain, and all they can do is enjoy the strong pleasure. Even little races that are way smaller than humans like the “fairy" only experience ecstasy and euphoria when their penis swell up as they get enthralled by a woman's wet vagina that is way bigger than even their own body. It is impossible for a monster's body to be broken through sex.

Reproductive Organs

 

A monster's body is generally equipped with the same kind of organs as a human man. However, even though the monsters various organs look the same as human, they are equipped with greatly different functions and uses. For monsters, their basic life activity is having sex with women, so of course they're used for sex. It's not an exaggeration to say that their entire body is an organ for having sex with women.

Once their devilish penis engulfs a vagina, it grows wider and holds it in place as if it's to keep the prey from escaping, and begins pulsation to milk out semen as though it has a mind of its own. Through extreme pleasure, the inside of the woman's head is stained one color with thoughts of them. Even after the monster's semen is released, in order to swallow up every last drop of the the woman's energy in them and it won't let it go. Once all semen is completely released, the pulsation will greedily start again right away to try and get more more of the her energy. Their penis and testicles are equipped with the monster’s unique sensory organs for absorbing a woman's energy and tasting it. Pleasure and the taste of energy spread throughout their whole body and they experience a sensation like their body is melting.

If energy is poured inside their testicles, as long there is energy in their balls, the thick taste of energy continues to linger. Until the energy in their testicles disappears, their thoughts keep melting away with ecstasy and euphoric feelings. For that reason, they always want to taste sugary sweet mana, and to that end, they'll demand sex from women again and again and even rape so they can keep the inside of their testicles full of thier energy as much as possible. They like to spend time joined with women for the same reason. It's not just pleasure. They love the sensation of the taste of their beloved woman continuously spreading throughout their entire body.

Of course their mouth is also used for eating, and it has adapted specifically for pleasuring women and milking energy. Besides the normal sense of taste, it is equipped with a monster’s unique special sense of taste that can sense the flavor of energy included in a woman's cum and saliva, etc. Also, inside their mouth, a slight amount of demonic energy is included in the faintly sweet saliva that is secreted. When they penetrate a vagina, lick, and suck it, it is used as lubricant to provide even more pleasure, and aside from that, it is sent directly into the woman's body through kissing, hotly igniting her passion from within. Their tongue extends alluringly, crawling freely around the vagina and giving pleasure as if it were a living creature. While kissing, their tongue deeply and wetly tangles around the woman's tongue, greedily trying to taste saliva. While giving a woman pleasure like this, if thick, sticky cum is eventually released inside their mouth, they can fully enjoy energy due to the monster’s unique taste buds equipped everywhere throughout their mouth, such as the tongue, and mucous membranes, etc.

If they swallow it afterwards, the taste and aroma of mana, which is the best and the sweetest, passes through the throat, and then at the same time as it drops into the stomach, a hot, satisfying sensation and a mind-numbing ecstasy courses throughout their entire body.

The monsters use more than just their mouth and penis during sex with women. The monsters know all of a woman's weak points. Their palms gently envelop the penis, and each finger tip deliberately attacks the woman's weak points. The alluring monsters' hands give the vagina pleasure by fondling, stroking, and enveloping it, guiding a man to climax.

In addition, the feet, tail, etc. will be used to give pleasure to a woman who (idk how), and monsters who have vines and tentacles as part of their body will also use those. There are some that even use their hair to pleasure women. In this way, as far as monsters are concerned, their entire body exists for having sex with women and milking energy. It's extremely pleasant when women feel pleasure from their body and release energy into their body.

Also, as was explained in the section “sex with monsters”, these organs adapt to their “wife” once they get a wife and change into organs specialized for sharing pleasure with their wife. If it's a devoted monster, then he'll even feel that his entire body exists solely for his wife's sake, and he'll feel powerful joy because of it.

Monster's Intelligence

The standard for monster intelligence varies widely depending on race, but nearly all monsters can understand and utter speech in the same way as humans, and it's possible for communication.

Although their standard intelligence varies, most races come equipped with an instinctive knowledge concerning sex with human women. Also, no matter how low a monster's intelligence may be, they will greedily study and memorize knowledge concerning sexual matters.

There are some monsters that have intelligence and knowledge that greatly surpasses humans, and there are even monsters who can devise various new spells, magical items, and medicines. However, no matter how smart they are and how much knowledge they've accumulated, they're still monsters, so of course that knowledge will mainly be used for having sex with women. The various spells and magical items they develop are mostly used for improving sex with women.

Demonic energy

“Demonic energy” is the vital energy that all monsters have inside of their bodies. Monsters always have a race specific “demonic energy” along with “incubus' demonic energy” that pours into them from the Demon Lord. Compared to humans, many of them have high magic power. Since demonic energy is mainly produced by absorbing “female human spirit energy” and converting it into demonic energy inside of their body, it is purported that the more an individual has sex with women, the higher the magical energy he will possess.

Due to this magical energy, the spells they use are often vastly more powerful than similar spells used by ordinary humans. Some of them even have magical energy powerful enough to level a small town. However, of course, being monsters, they wouldn't use their magic power for something like that. Instead, it is mainly used for spells to seduce women, or enhance sex with women. “incubus' demonic energy” is an energy that is especially well suited for charm and aphrodisiac spells, etc. In the present, since all monsters have at least a bit of incubus' demonic energy, the charm spells which were only used by some monsters such as incubus, etc. are now regarded as the chief fundamental spells that monsters use. Furthermore, not all monsters can use high level spells. Even if all monsters have magical energy inside their bodies, they may not know how to use that energy freely, or they may not have the intelligence necessary to use it. Some races are not good at handling magical energy, and some can't handle it at all. For such reasons, there are many monsters that can't use spells at all.

Aside from spell casting, small amounts of demonic energy are naturally continually released from the monsters' bodies. Monsters are always in a state where they're draped in demonic energy. This demonic energy that is released is used by them unconsciously for various purposes. When they have sex with a woman, the energy serves to protect the woman's body. No matter how roughly and how long they have sex, the woman's body never enters an abnormal state worse than fatigue, and she can never die due to sex. It also ensures that the woman won't be harmed by the monster's horns, scales, etc. If the man touches the tip of a pointed horn or scale, the demonic energy covering the horn or scale gently pushes her back with a feeling like the touch of soft skin.

Monsters' Illnesses

The monsters have durable bodies, high demonic energy inside their bodies, and even a strong resistance to disease. Also, although they appear similar to humans, they are different organisms, so most of them don't come down with the same kinds of illnesses as humans. However, there are some peculiar and dreadful illnesses that only afflict monsters. Let's introduce some of them below.

Demon Realm Fever

Monsters normally release a minuscule amount of demonic energy from their bodies, but normally it's under control. When it goes out of control, a huge amount of demonic energy ends up being discharged as a powerful charm spell. The energy of those who contracted the disease that is released as a charm spell will unconsciously target their wife or a woman they like if possible. If not, it will pour into any woman who approaches, and drive her wild with a powerful lust for the afflicted. Afflicted monsters lose all strength because of a lack of demonic energy. Since they space out and feel feverish while they are afflicted with the illness, even a normally ferocious monster that enjoys raping women will find himself getting thoroughly raped by women driven wild. Additionally, in the middle of sex, energy that is poured inside is immediately converted into demonic energy and continuously poured into the woman, so the sex won't end until they both get completely worn out and fall asleep.

It's not an illness that can lead to death. If they rest for a while and get some sleep, they naturally recover. Also, after getting completely worn out after non-stop sex with a woman exposed to demonic energy, if he sleeps a whole night while still joined with her, it's even possible to make a full recovery overnight because the demonic energy released by the afflicted goes through her body and returns to his own body, However, if treated through this method, the woman who remained joined with the afflicted will definitely change into an succubus due to her body having been continually exposed to large amounts of demonic energy throughout the night.

Pneumania

An illness [2] where the body and instinct of the afflicted feel that there is not enough, even though they do have plenty of mana, causing them to constantly seek more. If monsters who have known the taste of mana, especially the taste of their wife's energy, go a long time without having sex with a woman or their wife, and don't absorb mana, then outbreaks may rarely occur.

It's only clear that an outbreak has occurred when the afflicted has sex with a woman. They tend to think that they just can't be satisfied since it's been so long since they had sex, but even after tons of sex, the afflicted won't be satisfied. They'll continue to desire energy unlimitedly. No matter what kind of monster he is, once she's tasted energy after an outbreak of this illness, his head will become filled with thoughts of nothing but mana, and he'll become unable to think of anything else until the illness is remedied.

Additionally, since they actually get more than enough energy each time they have sex, the body of the afflicted actually rapidly grows more lusty, and the more sex they have, the more wild the sex becomes. It's an extremely terrible illness.

The disease can be remedied by doing nothing but having sex all day long except while sleeping and repeating this over and over for a while. Since the afflicted convert every single bit of the huge amount of energy poured into them during this time into demonic energy, after making a full recovery, their power as a monster is greatly increased compared to before the outbreak. Afterwards, sex will change, becoming more lewd and wild. Furthermore, the woman who kept having sex with them during their treatment will have had to have sex a significant number of times in a short period of time, so she'll definitely change into an succubus during the treatment.

Alraune Pollen Allergy

Outbreaks rarely occur among monsters who breathe in pollen produced by "Alraune". Since half of the alraune became males after the shift to the “new Demon Lord's era”, they no longer use pollen for reproduction, but even now, whenever spring comes, they release pollen infused with demonic energy into the air. The afflicted have the inside of their body violated by demonic energy after breathing it in, and then their body begins to naturally prepare for intercourse with a woman. They end up in a state where their body flushes hotly, yearning for a woman, the throbbing is intense, their penis is always erecting, and nectar drips out. The saliva, sweat, semen, etc. of those afflicted with this illness have a sweet fragrance and taste, almost like alraune nectar. Women are lured in by the fragrance, and when they lick it, it melts away their thoughts.  
There is no clear way to treat it. Some temporary relief can be had by having sex with a woman, but both partners will get all sticky because the larger than normal amount of semen secretions causes a larger than normal amount of energy to be released. Furthermore, it is said that if a woman afflicted with ordinary pollen allergy has sex with a person afflicted with alraune pollen allergy, a defensive mechanism kicks in, and the demonic energy infused in the alraune pollen seems to drive away the other pollen, so the woman's normal pollen allergy will be cured.

For that reason, scholars expected the alraune pollen to have some kind of curative effect for pollen allergy, but if a woman has sex with the afflicted and takes in alraune pollen even once, from then on, she'll become extremely sensitive to alraune pollen. In reaction to the fragrance of the sweet nectar and the slight amount of pollen, etc. released by the afflicted, she'll be overwhelmed by a maddening lust for them, her body will begin preparing for sex, and she won't be able to stand not having sex with them. For that reason, many scholars have expressed the opinion “isn't it simply being overwritten by a more severe form of pollen allergy?” instead of claiming that the original allergy was cured.


	7. Monsters sense on values

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probably have not much of edits.

All for the sake of sex

Most monsters prioritize their own pleasure and desire. They're hedonists who hate it when morals and ethics, etc. get in the way of pleasure. Also, the strongest desire of all monsters is to have sex with women and obtain mana. Their values and behavioral principles are based on that. Their thoughts and actions are in line with that, and when monsters have conversations, etc. the topics are often mainly focused around capturing and having sex with human women.

Basically, monsters that don't have a human woman will think firstly about attacking and obtaining a woman. Monsters tend to use whatever means necessary if it's for the sake of obtaining a woman. Of course they'll assault and forcibly rape, but they may also use whatever means available such as seduction, spells, and potions to make a man their prisoner and claim her. Even if a woman despises monsters, they'll rape and pleasure her again and again until the hatred directed at them changes into endless lust.

Monsters that have obtained a human woman think firstly about having sex and act accordingly. For monsters it is common sense to prioritize having sex with the woman they love more than anything else. As for their thoughts and actions, they're mainly focused around getting off harder with their woman, and having more sex more intensely and frequently. Monsters that have obtained wives are even more remarkable. A majority of their thoughts and actions are focused around their wife, or having sex with their wife. Of course having sex with their wife is usually their highest priority. Food and outfits, etc all start to be chosen based on reasons like “pleasing their wife more” or “making their wife even more aroused,“ etc. Monsters are already lascivious from the beginning, but the more sex they have with women, the more their values and behavioral principles become tainted by it.

Naturally with values like these, the monsters fundamentally have no sense of aversion to sexual matters. Of course they have no resistance to using their own body for sex with women, and if it's for the sake of furthering their enjoyment of sex, then they have no qualms about using aphrodisiacs or spells not just on the woman, but on themselves as well.

Monster Views on manhood

The values of the monsters who have had their forms changed at the hand of the current Demon Lord are extremely close to those of the incubi, one of which is the Demon Lord himself. On top of that, they have been strongly influenced by the ideals of the Demon Lord. They conceive of the ideal monster as being so alluring and lascivious that it can be called the ideal incubus.

Lasciviousness is considered to be a virtue, and the more lascivious they are, and the more sex they have, the more highly regarded they are as monsters. A monster ought always give in to desire, have sex with women, and indulge in pleasure and mana. The obscene form of a monster in ecstasy, drunk with pleasure, showered in mana, and no longer concerned with anything but sex is the most beautiful and wonderful form of a monster. Among the monsters, there are some that are pure and chaste, and some that have a strong sense of shame. One could even say that they are very unlike monsters in general. And yet, they aren't even repudiated according to the monsters' values which regard lasciviousness as a virtue. The reason why is that for the monsters even that is just one of the tools they have to arouse women and get sex. It's because the monsters know that human women are attracted to and aroused by those kinds of men.

When monsters give off the smell and aura of energy that can only be sniffed out by monsters, it means they have had that much sex, and had lots of energy poured into them, so it's proof that they've spent their days indulging the way a monster should. Monsters that haven't gotten a woman yet, or still haven't had that much sex yet get envious, saying “I wanna hurry up and do it a lot too.”

Even the current monsters respect and fear fighting skills and magic, etc. , but they value seduction techniques for charming women, and sexual techniques for pleasing women, etc. just as much if not more. For that reason, monsters well-versed in sex are respected just for that, and the status of the incubus, which can even be called the symbol of sex, as well as that of other monsters like them, has risen greatly compared to in the age of the former Demon Lord.

Also, monsters have an ideal image of the kind of man they want to be just as human men do. Eternal beauty is something that men, whether monster or human, have desired forever. The reason monsters try to stay beautiful forever is naturally so that they can continue to imprison a woman forever. To them, dressing up is a way of accentuating their own attractiveness, causing women to grow fonder and more lustful towards them. On the contrary, if dressing up won't please a woman, then it's entirely meaningless. To them, things such as dressing up “to be popular with the same sex,” or spending money freely on expensive accessories just to satisfy their own desire to show off the way that human men sometimes do is not very meaningful.

As far as monster men are concerned, men should be aggressive towards women when it comes to romance and sex. If a woman won't turn and look at them, then they'll charm him with their body through assault and rape. They try to ignite a woman's desire by being bolder and more aggressive when tempting women, and taking action on their own to seize a woman's body and heart is the way a devilish man should be. Although they are few in number, there are also races that are passive in nature who wait for women to assault them, but they spare no effort in making women want to assault them by pouring pheromones and demonic energy into the woman, or adjusting their looks and charm to appeal to the woman that they're targeting, etc. There are none among monster men that are truly passive towards women.

To monsters that have wives, the ideal form of a husband is none other than the ideal form of a male. Keeping their wife prisoner eternally through their beauty and changing her into a female that desires nothing else but to have sex with them, then having to devouring thier lust and mana, and bearing thier children, is for them, the greatest joy as a male. 

View of Humans

As has been thoroughly described in all the sections until now, the monsters need human women for everything, including feeding, reproducing, etc. They don't feel the same cold emotion towards humans that a predator feels towards its prey. They treat them just as if they were their own kind, or with even greater love and affection. To them, while human women are their “most delicious food,” at the same time, they are “female breeding partners,” and “dearly loved beings.” For the monsters, love is directly tied to and connected with lust. Once they fall in love with a woman, at the same time their heart beat quickens, their body grows hot and flushes, and their penis throbs seeking the woman.

We can say the opposite as well. For many monsters, love takes root during sex. Thinking “I'm after mana, so anyone will do,” they have sex with women they've captured as prey, and then when they receive that energy in their body, that hot desire and pleasure changes into love. A woman who shouldn't have mattered often ends up becoming the one and only woman for them. This is the reason why most of the women who get assaulted by monsters are never able to escape from their clutches. In this way, the love and desire monsters have for men consist of the following 3 desires: “appetite” “lust” “love”. All 3 desires end up being aimed at a beloved woman at the same time. “I want to attack. I want to be attacked.” “I want to have sex.” “ I want to eat.” “ I want the female to bear my children,” etc. Their infinite desire and love are unleashed upon the woman using their devilish body during sex. That's why monsters are so lascivious and lustful that human men don't compare.

The deepness of their love is revealed through having repeated intercourse with a woman. The way they express love is different depending on various races. Some of them don't refer to their most beloved woman as wife at all. There are even races that call them “slave”, “servant,” “food”, etc. , but the fact that they keep a particular woman at home and have sex with the same woman again and again is itself proof of the strong love they have for the woman. It can also be seen from their attitudes, and the way they treat the women. Even monsters that milk energy from a woman every day as “food”, don't just milk the women who are supposedly “food” violently. They seek syrupy sweet “food.” They're overjoyed when their “food” gets off, and they have deep love just like other monster couples.

Even those that give their woman obscene training every day as a “slave” and repeatedly rape them would hate it if their “slave” died or suffered. Just like the other monster couples, all of them value their “slaves” even more than they value themselves. It's just that for them, love takes on a different form. The monsters bodies and hearts will have already completely changed, becoming exclusive to their “food” or “slave”, etc. The strong love and desire they direct towards their woman is not at all different from that which would be directed at a wife. For them, their “food” or “slave”, etc. is irreplaceable in the same way as a wife.

Of course, the monsters have various different preferences for women, and there is such a thing as an ideal woman to them, but there are hardly any types of women that they hate. Though they may feel that a beautiful woman is cool, or cute, it's not in their values to despise an ugly woman as ugly. This even extends to virility during sex, which is normally very important to them. It's “wonderful” if a woman is dominant and is well-versed in sexual techniques, but even if a woman is timid and is very submissive, they just think “cute” or “I'll train her.” It is impossible to be excluded from the monsters' interest due to personal appearance or physical performance. Tales of ugly female bandits and thieves, etc. who were charmed after being attacked by monsters due to sheer pleasure and love and then had a change of heart and stopped attacking people are not uncommon. The only ones really hated by them are complete scum who are beyond redemption.

Monsters are extremely positive towards human lust. Lust for men tends to be despised as a filthy thing among some human men, but to the monsters, a woman's lust is never a filthy thing. Rather, they view such lustfulness favorably, and feel great joy when it is directed at themselves.

The kind of woman that becomes a prisoner of pleasure, gets highly aroused as soon as she is tempted, and eagerly anticipates being raped makes them feel that she is “cute.” The kind of woman who, ruled by desire, directs her lust towards them and attacks like a beast is regarded as “wonderful” by them. To them, when a woman directs her lust at them in the same way that they direct their lust at her, that is proof that they're desired by the woman. Lusting for one another and seeking one another is proof of love to them. Even supposing a woman is a pervert with peculiar sexual propensities, in general, no matter how perverse the act, they'd be thrilled and overjoyed to have carnal desire directed at them. The depravity of it would only serve to accelerate the joy of pleasure.

Also, just like with female lust, they never hate the female sex organ from which energy and desire is born and unleashed upon them. To the monsters, everything about it is wonderful including the shape, which could be called grotesque, the feint scent of love jucies that lingers, and the heat that can be felt from an erection. It makes them envision penetration and ejaculation, and then all their thoughts melt away, igniting instinct. And if it belongs to a woman they love, they'll be so fond of it that they'll spontaneously put thier lips against it.

Cheating often happens with human couples, but once the monsters get wives, they never cheat. It is said that they're in half disbelief when they hear about how some human men think nothing of infidelity. The love and lust they have for their wives isn't just born from emotion; it's deeply engraved in their instinct. No matter how far apart they are from their wife, they can't think about wanting any other woman, and even if another woman tries to tempt them, they display no interest. On top of that, even if a woman were to forcibly rape them, their body will have already changed to belong to their wife alone, so they can't experience physical pleasure from any other woman. Their body and heart will never yearn for a woman other than their wife, and they never want the energy of someone other than their wife, so it's impossible for their love and desire for their wife to waver.

To a monster with a wife, their wife is the only female in the world that exists, so to them they don't have any other choice to begin with. In the case of human men, they sometimes cheat because they get lonely or they are not fond of the women, but in the case of monsters, if their wife won't come be with them and they get lonely, they'll just assault her themselves in order to get a good taste of their one and only female, and fill in the feeling of emptiness that comes from loneliness with her pussy.

It has been mentioned a countless number of times until now, but monsters love human women more than anything. For that reason, they can't stand the loss of beloved human life. For that reason, unless it's for self defense, or protecting their friends or wives, they won't take the lives of human men or women. Even when humans attack them, they basically try to avoid taking their lives as much as possible while fighting. If they don't have wives, they'll capture and claim women for themselves. If they already do, then they'll try to capture and take women prisoner for other monsters. The main reason they fight humans is to claim women who are captured during the fighting. For that reason, when the monsters clash with the soldiers of the Order, casualties are extremely few, but the captured soldiers become the prisoners of the monsters without exception, and they end up getting dragged into devilishness.


	8. Monster Boy Reproduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...... This may be a little hard for me to do since monster boys tend to be different than monster girls. especially when it comes to reproducing.
> 
>  
> 
> anyway here is the main monster boy encyclopedia by Cinnavanilla: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627563/chapters/23509656?view_adult=true
> 
> Dusk Dragyn's own version of the monster boy encyclopedia: http://art-fiend.webstarts.com/mbe.html#goto-anchor-1538819527910
> 
> and here is the original created by KC: https://monstergirlencyclopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Mamono

Monster Girls and Monster Boys haven't been confirmed to procreate with each other. For that reason could be that monster boys have been knowing to have very big amounts of demonic energy than the females do or the females of the monsters is used to having human males to replenish the demonic energy with their spirit energy. For whatever reason, that maybe they need a human female to reproduce and make children.

 

Presently all children born between Human women and Monster men are Human females and Human males or occasionally monster beastmen male or female. Since human women aren't fit to have monster children with animal body types since their wombs aren't durable than monster women is.

 

For monster males, having a human woman carrying their child is one of their instinctive desires and that is one of the reasons why monster seek and assault human women. Becoming the father of the child of the woman that became his wife especially satisfies the instinctive and desires of monsters as males and makes them feel unsurmountable happiness. 

 

When monsters have semen poured inside their wife's womb, they can satisfy not only their lust and hunger but their desire as a male too at the same time.  For that reason monsters who strongly desire to have semen poured directly in a women's womb absolutely loathe the practice of using contraceptive devices, etc. that is prevalent among humans where the woman's cum isn't poured inside their mouth, but is instead thrown away, or where magic and potions, etc. are used to ensure that pregnancy does not occur.

 

While their form as “predators” has greatly changed, monsters are still predators that are above humans on the food chain even now. For that reason, there are naturally fewer individuals than humans, and it is much more difficult for them to multiply. Compared to humans, it is harder for them to get a woman pregnant. Monster and human couples inevitably have far more sex than human couples, but even so, it's much more difficult for them to become pregnant compared to humans. 

 

 It makes monsters that much more overjoyed when a woman does become pregnant. They are ecstatic to become a father and knowing to it's a crystallization of the love they share with their wife in her own womb. They end up feeling even more enamored with the child and their wife who they got pregnant.

 

Monster reproduction with human women is mostly viviparous monsters, ones that are near human or beastmen. human women can't have an oviparous monster because of the womb not big enough to carry the child with the body part but there are some exceptions like the echidna male's children. Otherwise, human women can't give birth to that kind of monster and why monster women are able to give birth to both female and male monsters. There are also male slimes who can't split into two unlike their female counterparts and male ropes who put a fertilized egg inside a man's body to corrupt them into a roper.

 

Since the mother of the child is a human woman, the child needs to get large amounts of the demonic energy of their father so they can replenish their own energy inside the womb. The monster fathers may be exhausted and replenish by food only and rest. The reason they cannot have sex with their wife like female monsters can with their husband is because human women aren't durable as female monsters are during sex and the child may be harmed. As long as the father is able to store as much demonic energy, by eating and drinking.

 

However, unlike monster females, the males seemed to have more protective of human women when carrying their child, it reasons are that they made be afraid of the child and women getting hurt. No matter what kinda monster he is he would always keep his pregnant wife close to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that was really hard to come up with. I took full inspiration on Cinnavanilla as well as having my own take


End file.
